Alucar's Soulmate?
by BPervy903
Summary: Lilith,A demon goddess,lost her memories and is banished from hell to live as an immortal human on Earth,Will she get her powers back?Will she find love and happiness with Alucard? Or will an Act of God bring about her destruction. Read and find out. :3
1. A new beginning

**(I do not own any of the Hellsing characters, only my original character Lilith.)**

Name: Lilith

Age:Unknown

Race: Demon/Dragon

Appearance:You have yellow eyes, Your 5'7. Have long mid waist brown hair with black tips. You have dark skin and you have big round horns that resembles a ram's. You have a very curvy figure. You also have a tail that reaches the floor and it has spikes in the end.

Personality: you are sometimes rude, prideful, think highly of yourself. You have a doble personality that is courteous, well mannered and shy. You love long bathes and sunbathing.

**~Gates of Hell~**

(your POV)

"Filth!" "Whore!" All the other demons yelled profanities as they were throwing rocks at me.

'Those fucking morons have no idea who their fucking with.' I couldn't do much since I was chained to a wall. Tired of them throwing rocks at me I summoned

my last strength and shot my breath of fire at them. All I could do was make a few of them scatter and scream. I sighed 'I hate this feeling of hopelessness, I

give up'. I sat in defeat on the blazing sands of hell knowing that I couldn't do anything and waited for my punishment. The other lesser demons grew silent

and kneeled in respect as the king, Lucifer walks up to me. He took a firm grip at one of my horns.' I know I did wrong, I know I deserve this, but I'm just

fucking thankful that I never get to see any of these bastards again, especially this fucker'. He looked at me with utter disgust in his eyes and said "If this one

has hurt this other one, let her be wracked with the same pain. If this one has cheated, lied, let her be cheated and slandered. If this one has made this place

uncomfortable for this other, let her now depart this place in health and whole, but not return." The demons cheered as I was stripped bare of my powers and

banished from hell to live forever as a _human_ on Earth.

**~Hellsing manor~**

Integra sat in her office doing her paper work as usual. **'**Alucard is asking for another beating, he never listens to what I say' Thought Integra. Meanwhile

Alucard was lingering in the hallways of Hellsing manor looking for his fledgeling Seres. He caught sight of her in the kitchen talking to the frenchman, Pip

until- "Alucard! Come to my office immediately!" Alucard let out a sigh 'Looks like bothering my fledgeling would have to wait'. He began teleporting to his

master's office. Integra was standing near her window looking at something."What is it master?" said Alucard. Integra moved the curtains to point at

something near the courtyards and said "Explain this to me." Alucard walkes up to Integra and said "Well master, lets see what it is" Integra gave a skeptical

look at Alucard, not wanting to fall into one of his pranks. Alucard looked past the window at the courtyard, curious as to what landed.

**~At the courtyard~**

I arrived in a ball of blazing fire and landed in a crash on a yard. 'Ugh!...oh...Oooow.' 'Wh..where am I? What is this?' I glanced at

an object that was filled with bright colors (Flower and grass). 'So..beautiful.' After a while gazing at these colorful things I look up and see a tall blond woman

with a green suit and a man in a red suit wearing a maniacal grin."Alucard, take her to Walter and have her cleaned up." The woman walked back to what I

could tell a...m.. ma.. mansion! I looked back at the man in front of me to see that he was still staring at me 'gasp. Oh dear god.. I'm naked!' The man was

not looking maniacally at me, he was staring at me pervertedly at me. I tried to hurriedly cover myself with my hands which was of no use. I looked down in

shame until I felt a cloth on me. I looked up to see that the man did not have his red coat, I did. The man looked away and I took this opportunity to try

and cover myself. He started to walk away 'How rude, doesn't tell me his name, doesn't even tell me to follow him' I stood up and started jogging up to him. I

heard chuckling and it was from him 'I don't see what's so funny, what _is_ he laughing about anyway?' He chuckled and said "My name is Alucard" 'gasp, did he just read

my mind?' "Yes". "Well... that settles it... from now on I have to _speak_ my mind" all Alucard did was chuckle "Ugh! what is it with you and your chukles" He stayed silent

after that comment. In a way I just knew things are going to get worse.

~cliffhanger~~


	2. Alucard's feelings

**OMG, OMFG I got a review... sure it's just _one_...but still. Thanxs a whole lots _JuuzZ _U made my day. I'll work hard to make my chapters long and entertaining.**

**Hope all of you enjoy reading, here's the 2nd chapter.**

**I still don't own Hellsing.**

**~Hellsing Manor~**

(Alucard's POV)

After a while walking in the hallways I couldn't help but find this strange woman very... alluring.

I could've just teleported us to Walter's room but I get this strange feeling that I want her to get familiar with this place, with Hellsing, with **me**_; _now that she is going to stay with us for a while.

I reflected for a while and I came to realize that I don't even know her name.

'I can't believe I didn't even asked for her name!*groan*I think Integra was right.. I _am_ pathetic..... sometimes.'

I looked behind me to see if the woman was still there. I did a double take and was shocked... she wasn't behind me at all! I panicked internally while keeping a straight face. I need to learn to better control my emotions.

'HOW could I have lost her! She was right behind me!'

Moments later I saw her sneaking behind the doorway to the kitchen. I decided not to bother her and see how the events played out, since she is half-naked under my coat.

'ku he he he.'

I hid behind the kitchen wall for a front row seat as you may call it.

(Seras's POV)

I was having a wonderful time talking to Pip when I noticed a strange woman peaking trough the kitchen door.

I looked a little more closely and noticed that.... wait a minute...is she... na...naked! I acted quickly and ran to the kitchen door were she was and helped her cover herself with a blanket that I was holding so that at least Pip couldn't see her.

"Pip, could you close your eye for me please?" "Of course my mignonette" Pip answered and closed his right eye with his hand.

'I bet he's thinking of something perverted right now,*sigh*'

I looked back at the miss and as I observed closer and I noticed that it was master's coat she was wearing.

A wave of anger and sympathy fell over me as I felt sorry fer her. My master is always fooling women into his bed.

'She is not one of my regulars, Draculina' I gasped out loud probably causing the woman next to me to jump.

'Ma... master?' 'Be respectful to her Draulina, she is.... different.'

I listened carefully to my master's words and was surprised that he has found an interest in this woman.

'I wonder, why is she naked?' I removed that thought from my mind and focused on the woman,then I remembered that Pip was still in the room.

"Pip, I'll be busy for..a while, could you wait for me in the lounge?"

By this point, Pip has already uncovered his eyes and had a disappointed look in his face seeing that our conversation will have to wait.

"Alright"

Aww now he has **me** all sad. I shook my thoughts away and concentrated on the woman in front of me, so I asked her.

"Miss are you lost?" I said softly as not to scare her, she seemed pretty shaken.

"No I….I..I smelled something very delicious"she answered.

delicious? then I remembered that Walter was here a minute ago cooking for dinner and left saying that he has to tend to Sir Integra and he left me and Pip to watch the food.

" Oh.. well, that's Walter's cooking"

"Walter."

She seemed very alert after a said Walter's name. 'Ask for her name' I heard my master say through my mind 'Why master?, she seems to be a little scared.'

'Do not question my orders, now do it!' I inwardly flinched because of my master's harsh tone. Well... now I know that this woman is important to my master and that I must treat her with respect.

(your POV)

Walter. I remembered the woman in green mentioned his name I think he was supposed help me and clean me up. I suppose I do need some cleaning, I was covered in ashes from the crash.

"My name is Seras Victoria, what's your name?" Seras asked a little shaken breaking me from my thoughts. 'Is she cold?'

I opened my mouth to answer her but nothing came out. I just couldn't remember, every time I try to think of something but I'm at blank.

I decided that instead of having my mouth hanging open I answered

" I honestly don't know"

"Oh... really you don't..... know?"asked Seras a little disappointed with my answer.

"Miss Victoria, it isn't very pleasant to ask our guest so many questions. Let's have her cleaned up and well rested shall we."

"I'm sorry Walter"

"You're Walter!" I said in amazement, finally I've found the man that could help me.

"Yes,Walter C. Dornez at your service, Sir Integra has put you under my care and has given me orders to clean you up and give you some garments, now, follow me and I will show you to your quarters madame." He said as he was holding out his hand for me.

Finally a man that tells me what to expect and gives me his name in person, now thats what I call manners. 'Ok the sooner I get cleaned up the sooner I get to talk to this Integra.'

"Oh and miss Victoria"

"Yes, walter"

"Dinner is ready, could you take it to Sir Integra in her office." "Yes, Walter."

(Alucard's POV)

What I thought was going to be a show, is turning out to be a snooze-fest.

'It's a pity I couldn't find out her name.'

I'm so bored, I better wait for thing to cool down or at least wait for my Master's orders on the next mission.

Through the wall I saw the woman take Walter's hand and he began to lead her to her quarters. A wave of jealousy suddenly flown through me when I saw her take that old man's hand, I made a frustrated groan, jealous because **I** couldn't be the one to hold her hands.

I made a silent vow to have a talk with Walter the next time we meet.

' Don't you touch her, she's **my** ma-' I stopped that thought from finishing. Was I about to say "My mate" I can't believe I'm having feelings for this woman so fast and I don't even know her name 'Well... she doesn't remember her name, I suppose I'll have a talk with Integra to discuss these.... feelings.'

~Cliffhanger~


	3. strange feelings

**Please forgive me, it took so long to update.**

**I've been away for a while and I don't have a laptop so I usually write the chapters in my journal and then I edit them in my computer. I guess you're just gonna have to make due with what I give you. I always liked a little karaoke so heres a little song called 'Walking On Air 'by Kerli. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LISTEN YOU CAN JUST SKIP AND READ THE STORY, I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR FUN.**

**There's a little creepy house**

**In a little creepy place**  
**Little creepy town**  
**In a little creepy world**  
**Little creepy girl**  
**With her little creepy face**  
**Saying funny things that you have never heard**

**Do you know what it's all about**  
**Are you brave enough to figure out**  
**Know that you could set your world on fire**  
**If you are strong enough to leave your doubts**

**Feel it**  
**Breathe it**  
**Believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try**  
**Go fly **  
**So high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**You feel this**  
**unless you kill me**  
**Go on**  
**And you're forgiven**  
**I knew that**  
**I could feel that**  
**I feel like**  
**I am walking on air**

**She has a little creepy cat**  
**And a little creepy bat**  
**Little rocking chair and an old blue hat**  
**That little creepy girl **  
**Oh she loves to sing**  
**She has a little gift **  
**An amazing thing**  
**With her little funny eyes of hazel**  
**With her little funny old blue hat**  
**She will go and set the world on fire**  
**No one ever thought she could do that**

**Feel it**  
**Breathe it**  
**Believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try**  
**Go fly **  
**So high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**  
****You feel this**  
**unless you kill me**  
**Go on**  
**And you're forgiven**  
**I knew that**  
**I could feel that**  
**I feel like**  
**I am walking on air**

**Flitter up**  
**and Hover down**  
**Be all around**  
**Be all around**

**You know that I love you, go on**

**Feel it**  
**Breathe it**  
**Believe it**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**Go try**  
**Go fly **  
**So high**  
**And you'll be walking on air**  
**You feel this**  
**unless you kill this**  
**Go on**  
**And you're forgiven**  
**I knew that**  
**I could feel that**  
**I feel like**  
**I am walking on air x4**

**The pov's are gonna be a little different o-k. I STILL DON'T OWN HELLSING.**

Walter was leading you to your new room and on the way you started reflecting on what has happened up until now. You were still unsure of what to do and you couldn't understand everything that was going on.

' *sigh* who am I kidding I'm completely lost and I have no idea who I am or where I came from, well I least I got one thing straight, once I get ready, I have to talk to this Integra.'

At the end of the hallway Walter made a sudden stop in front of a large wooden door. The door had a deep red color and from what could be seen it was carved with designs of two large dragons on each side with a background that surrounded them with fire and demons.

It gave you goosebumps just looking at the door, it startled at you first ,but once you looked at it again you were gazing at the hand made carvings and it gave you a strange feeling, that you were familiar with the setting.

Walter reached over to open the door, it made a loud creaking sound as he opened the large wooden door, you guessed it was because it was just old.

He extended an arm and offered you to go in first, you held tighter the red coat that covered your naked form. As you entered you let out a gasp at how large the room was.

What you first saw was a king size bed with black and red decorations and on top, it had red silk curtains. To left side of the bed there was a desk with a mirror, you guessed it was for make-up and personal ornaments. The bed was a good few feet away from the balcony to it's right, from what you cloud see it had the view of the backyard.

You looked to your right and a few feet not far from the desk was a fireplace that already had the fire going.

You felt a sudden interest at the fireplace, you couldn't help yourself but stare at how the flames dance and illuminated the room with it's warm orange glow, slowly you were caught in a trance, you felt so warm just gazing at the fire, you swore you could've heard music and melodies playing in your head and you started to see figures with horns and spiked tails emerging from the flames as they started dancing.

You were so dazed. You had this strange feeling that you wanted to get closer to it.

Unconsciously you held your arm out to touch the fire.

Walter saw what you were doing and scoffed abruptly to get your attention. Startled, you turned your head towards Walter and you heard him mumble something about fire and getting burned.

You were so caught up in the fire that you forgot that you were not alone in the room.

"Well...make yourself comfortable miss, I'll be back shortly to give you some attire"

You were sort of embarrassed that you were caught just staring at the fire, you thought Walter must think that you were weird.

He then closed the door and you familiarized yourself with your surroundings. You walked around the room and looked at was around you.

'**Damn this room looks like it's made for royalty' **

"*gasp* who said that?"

**'I'm you,bitch' **

"Oh God help me, dancing flames and now I'm hearing voices?"

**' *pfft* if only you knew'**

You sat on the bed and waited for Walter to come back. After a while the door knocked and already thinking that it was Walter with the clothes you raised your voice and answered

"Come in Walter...you don't have to knock"

The door opened and to your surprise it wasn't Walter that walked in, it was Alucard with the clothes in his hands.

**'What the fuck is he doing here?'**

Much to your surpriseyou agreed with your inner self said. You tried to ignored your her but caught yourself thinking of something similar.

'Didn't Walter say _**he'd **_be back with the clothes for me?'

Alucard let out an internal chuckle as he heard your thought (only the last one). He knew exactly where Walter is.

**~in a far away closet~**

Walter was tied up in ropes and struggling to get free from his bindings all the while cursing the day he had met Alucard.

"*muffled* When I get my hands on Alucard, Oooh he's going to be in a heap of trouble!"

**~Back in the room~**

You were sitting on the bed puzzled that Alucard was standing in front of you with your very needed clothes.

He was standing there with a bored face that you just couldn't read.

You tightened your hold on the red coat that he gave you earlier and decided that instead of sitting there gawking at him you decided to ask

"Why isn't Walter here to give me my clothes?"

"He's...unavailable at the moment, so i've' decided to do him a favor and bring you your clothes."

It didn't go unnoticed to you that he hesitated on the answer but kept his bored face which made you suspect he was hiding something.

You took your time and observed him on how he looked, it was hard for you to see his face because he was wearing some round colored sunglasses and you thought that it was strange that he was wearing those indoors.

You didn't know why but you get a strange feeling when hes around you, like there was nobody else in the world and he's the only person that mattered.

You didn't notice that he was already sitting next to you on the bed. Snapping you from your daydreaming you looked to your left and literally jumped because he was so close.

He put the clothes on you lap and he said

" It is unfortunate that you don't know who you are."

You were shocked to say the least

**'How the fuck did he know**-I was talking with Seras when I said that I didn't know my name!'

He saw your shocked expression and regretted he used that sentence to start a conversation.

Alucard thought 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.'

He said "I overheard your conversation with Police girl."

You heard him explain and you thought that it was logical so you believed it.

"Oh...yes.. it is unfortunate"

You looked up at his face and you caught yourself staring **again. **You couldn'tstop the dreamy sigh that came out. You shook your head and thought to your self that this isn't the time to be daydreaming, so you grabbed your clothes,went to the bathroom and closed the door to dress yourself.

He looked at you funny as to why you sighed and shook your head without saying anything.

After closing the door you leaned on it, slid down and slapped yourself in the started to wonder why you felt attracted to Alucard. He's practically a stranger and your already developing **feelings** for him.

You didn't want to think any more on the subject so you hurriedly took of the coat that Alucard gave you but stopped to think 'I should take a quick shower first'.

You took your shower because you didn't want the clothes to smell of burnt flesh and dirt.

After the shower you considered it was very hard to put on your clothes because even though they weren't very revealing, they were very tight.

You stood in front of the bathroom mirror to look at yourself. You were wearing a black turtleneck body suit of leather material and a corset with knee high boots (Think of Selene's suit from Underworld), you were curious to know as to why they included a gun holder with a handgun in your outfit

'Maybe this isn't a safe place after all' but you shook that thought away thinking that if they give you a firearm is to defend yourself.

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath

'**Come on now, be bold!**-you got to show these people that you can't be timid all the time.'

You started to get used to having the **other** you around. You were surprised that she didn't curse at that last thought.

You opened the bathroom door and walked to were Alucard was still sitting on the bed and stood in front of him expecting a sharp comment about your outfit.

(Alucard's pov)

I heard the bathroom door open and looked up and gaped to see a woman, not the shy girl that was sitting next to me in nothing but my coat, but a proud woman with fire in her eyes.

I took the opportunity to see her up close and noticed how her body suit hugged her every curve and the corset she was wearing made her waist smaller and her breast look even more full than they already were. They looked so inviting, It makes me want to take those succulent buds into my mouth and make her gasp and moan my name in ecstasy.

My gaze slowly followed downward towards her legs. They weren't skinny, they were strong and the boots made her legs look even longer.

I stopped my thoughts before they became too apparent with my increasing arousal.

I stood up, straighten myself up and said "Follow me, my master will want to speak with you."

I was so grateful that the mere thought of my master brought my arousal to calm down.

I walked to the door and opened it but I made a pause, I remembered when I read her mind earlier that she took a disliking to me because I was...**slightly **rude to her this morning.

I swallowed my pride and stood to hold the door open for her and extended and arm and said

"Ladies first"

I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

'*groan*Why do I suddenly have to make her like me? damn!, again these feelings of having her close to me.'

If it was the old me I would be spewing my guts all over the floor by now.

(Old pov)

You stood in front of Alucard expecting a sharp comment about your outfit. He didn't say anything but you at least got the satisfaction to know that he was practically eye-fucking you. He stood up from the bed and said

"Follow me, my master will want to speak with you"

He walked to the door, opened it and you were absolutely stunned with what he did next, he held the door open for you and said

"Ladies first"

'If I didn't know any better i'd say that he was taking common courtesy classes from Walter'

You didn't know what to expect next, he was being so unpredictable and you were more confused now than you were a few minutes ago, so you hurriedly walked past him and held your head down so that he couldn't see your embarrassed face and whispered a silent thank you that you knew he was the only one that could hear.

You stood at the hallway and waited for Alucard to lead the way since you don't know were Integra was anyway. Before you knew it Alucard was already beside you asking you if you could hold his hand. You gave him a skeptical look not believing anything he says.

**'I bet this fucker wants to surprise me more by kissing the back of my hand'**

You reluctantly gave him your hand expecting a kiss or sexual gesture with his thumb. Way too quickly he grabbed your waist with his arm and suddenly you were surrounded by black shadows with more eyes than you could count. To put it simply you were scared shitless.

You felt movement around you like the world was spinning and you felt a bit dizzy.

You couldn't take it anymore, slowly the feeling of nausea disappeared and it was replaced with...

darkness.

~Cliffhanger~


End file.
